


Love Is My Sin

by Rogueangelll



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Angels and Demons AU, Angst, Canon Era, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, noncanon content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueangelll/pseuds/Rogueangelll
Summary: Laurens and Hamilton are close friends but aren’t entirely honest with one another.  When they find out each other’s secret, things take a turn.





	Love Is My Sin

"Pull yourself together, John, come on," Laurens whispered to himself, hugging his own arms and feelings the warm spring breeze make its way over the meadow. He continued his hushed whispers to himself, feeling self-pity and loss. He tried so hard to hide his wings right now, knowing Hamilton would be right around the bend and could see him, but he couldn't. He couldn't seem to get them to go away.

Laurens pushed himself off of the ground and flexed his wings, expanding them. He was about to fly away when a hand touched his wing. He felt it and immediately retracted his wings and turned around, breath slightly labored and riddled with anxiety. His eyes widened. "Alexander.” Precisely the person he didn’t want to see.

"Laurens, you..." Hamilton just stared at the wings, moving his hand to his own stomach as though he thought of hurling. "You are an angel."

"Way to state the obvious," Laurens joked hollowly, crossing his arms over his body and taking hesitant steps backwards. He moved even further away when the ginger-haired man came closer, reaching a cautious hand out. 

"May I touch them? Your wings?" Hamilton asked warily. Laurens nodded, a little confused. He spread his large wings back out, allowed Hamilton to graze his fingers over the soft, ivory-colored feathers. He swallowed hard as the man stood there, still and distant. "It's true beauty. Why haven't you told me you are an angel?"

"To that, I do not have a clear answer.” Laurens breathed shallowly. Hamilton continued to touch his wings. 

"I apologize."

"What for?"

"For being so blind. I should have known you were— dammit. You know that I cannot bear to be outsmarted."

"I was hardy trying to outsmart you, as I believe you quite the man of intellect," Laurens nodded to him, Hamilton's hand still remaining gently on his wing, "I did not want you to think highly of me, as my position as an angel must come by as shocking to you."

Hamilton chuckled and slid his hand away from Laurens' wing, backing up a little. "Then prepare yourself, as this may shock you."

"Uh, what are you playing at?" Laurens asked, blinking a few times as Hamilton stepped forward again and grabbed his forearms, pulling him into a slow kiss. Laurens broke away. "What was that for?"

"The first and last time I might feel your lips on mine, my dear Laurens," he murmured, pulling closer and kissing him again. "In fact, I've found myself tangling in your eyes and I have to say that I really enjoy it. But when the truth surfaces, no longer will that kiss be the same."

"Whatever do you mean?" Laurens inquired as Hamilton took his hands, kissing him on the cheek and stepping back. He took a deep breath.

Hamilton said boldly, "I fear that our kiss will be the last and only time you see me as I am currently. Who you believe me to be. But when I reveal myself..." He trailed off as he closed his eyes, and black wings appeared. They had an ominous glow around them, unlike Laurens' white wings, which had a more pristine aura. Hamilton's wings were slightly smaller and the black feathers were as dark as obsidian. "...you will not longer see me as the mortal man whom you had the great pleasure of meeting."

"Demon," Laurens uttered, blinking a few times. "Now I feel like the stupid one."

Hamilton smirked and shook his head, running a hand through his curly hair and sighing again. "You see, Laurens, I am a demon. And you are an angel. So that kiss was our first... and last."

"Alexander, wait, please," Laurens whispered, more of the warm spring wind running upon the fields all around them. Hamilton turned back around and he drew nearer. "Do not forsake me."

"What do you mean?" Hamilton asked with a sort of wry tone, getting closer and wrapping his arms around the blond angel’s waist. 

Laurens brushed his lips over Hamilton's, then pulled away, forsaking the kiss, and mumbled, "You plant your fiendish lips on mine once, Alexander Hamilton, you cannot pull away and vow to never plant your lips on mine again."

"Lewd."

"Demons are supposed to like lewd, aren't they?" Laurens smirked a little, kissing Hamilton's top lip. 

"Yes, but angels are not. I do not wish to taint you with such—"

"Oh, Alexander— my dear, dear Alexander." Laurens sighed and kissed him again. "I am corrupted at the very least. What will a little bit of lewd really do to me, huh? Heaven could use some spice every now and then.”

Hamilton laughed rather bitterly against the kiss. "Then so be it. I am not the one to complain about the affections of a—" he moved one hand up Laurens' back and held on to him, his other moving down to grope at Laurens' crotch, "—handsome angel such as yourself.”

"Oh, stop with the flattery," Laurens' voice faltered as Hamilton cupped him with slightly more pressure, "w-we both know you're the beautiful one of the two."

"Objection," he murmured and sucked gently on Laurens' bottom lip. Laurens moaned into the kiss, his grip on Hamilton's thighs tightening as he pulled him closer so that their hips brushed closely. "...Dear Laurens, how about we escape to a more private establishment? As attractive as it sounds to make love in the meadow— in which we meet quite frequently— I'd prefer a bed at the very least."

"Picky, picky..." he lectured, kissing more deeply for a moment before pulling away, "but I admire that about you."

"Mm— do you, now?"

"Indeed, I do... your pridefulness— causes me to sin..."

"Laurens— mn..." He nuzzled his face against Laurens' neck, embracing him even tighter, "Your flattery is quite the achiever. But... all men love egotism, right?"

"Naturally," Laurens mumbled, sucking very lightly on Hamilton's throat. It was enough to make his knees go weak as he scratched a bit desperately at Laurens' clothed back, pulling on his waistcoat and burying his face in his shoulder. 

"A-about that private establishment previously mentioned, could we go there now?" Hamilton stammered, feeling like liquid as Laurens held his body closer to ensure they wouldn't topple into the grass. 

"Where would that be?" Laurens had pulled away from his neck, but continued to nuzzle his face desperately as they embraced one another.

"Follow me," Hamilton breathed laboriously and backed away, taking a moment to regain posture before launching himself into the air with his wings. Laurens quickly followed suit, being slightly faster than Hamilton, and veered closer to him in the sky. Hamilton smiled playfully and touched the clouds, feeling a warm sense of belonging fill him. "There's a building just west of here, on the outskirts of town.  I reckon that we could rent a room at the inn."

"That sounds perfect," Laurens shouted, spinning in the air a little and smirking at the demon.  He curved his wings in to dissent dramatically, sending Hamilton to dive after him.  As they sank through the air, he grabbed onto Hamilton's cravat and pulled him into a kiss.  When they came closer to the ground, they split apart, and both men spread their wings to soften the fall.  

Hamilton watched carefully as Laurens' wings dissolved with a glow.  Laurens sighed deeply and found himself smiling. Hamilton put his wings away as well.  "Earlier, I saw you trying to put your wings away, Laurens," Hamilton began softly.  "But you could not, and you had resolved to leave before meeting me again."

"Your point?"  Laurens asked.

Hamilton chuckled a little.  "We cannot control ourselves when we are emotionally unstable, my dear."

"What are you playing at?"

"You were stressed.  There were tears, and they faded when you saw me.  Am I calming to you, dear Laurens?"

"Please, don't you make such cruel accusations on my heart," Laurens mumbled.  Hamilton motioned for Laurens to follow him as they walked into town.  

"True accusations.  Angels are transparent; so, so, so easy to read.  Lying doesn't work.  These times we have met one another and for the past few months, talked and wrote to one another, I sense your tone.  The way you look at me.  So why were you so troubled, Laurens?"  He paused and glanced up at the blond man, hiding a wry grin. "And do not scruple to tell me the truth.  I can see far too easily through your lies.”

"Please, Hamilton, I beg decency of you," Laurens whispered. They had just gotten into town. They walked silently for a while, appearing as humans to other eyes. Their wings were away— that was all they needed. 

When they arrived at a bar, where Hamilton got the key to a room upstairs, Hamilton began conversation before Laurens could. They were in the room, door locked.

"In the privacy of our temporary abode, dear J, I implore you to tell me the truth," Hamilton hovered his lips over Laurens' throat, one hand slipped down his back. Laurens bit his lip. 

"Fine, Hamilton, have it your way," Laurens put his hands on the backs of Hamilton's thighs and hoisted him into his arms, kissing slowly. They tumbled backward onto the bed, Hamilton on top of Laurens. 

"You can tell me anything." Hamilton smiled warmly, his wings reappearing in an elegant fashion. Laurens gazed at the midnight-colored beauty, the way the sun that peeked between the curtains shone across the black feathers. He couldn't help but reach his hand up to touch. Hamilton blinked and his smile faltered. He quickly rebuilt it and smirked. "This is wrong, you know."

"Who's to say it's so wrong?" Laurens continued to stroke Hamilton's wing. 

"The literal laws of the universe," Hamilton said. 

"Sin, no sin, I do not care. As a demon, Alex, I didn't perceive you to mind either."

"Of course I do not mind. Sinning is in my blood. I was born to sin. But you, J, are an angel. Quite literally. By blood, you are not supposed to sin."

"I repeat, I do not care,” Laurens insisted, pulling Hamilton closer. Hamilton felt Laurens' warm breath on his cheek and shivered, nuzzling his own face into his. 

"Love is my sin, and thy dear virtue hate, hate of my sin, grounded on sinful loving," Hamilton mumbled against his neck, retracting and dissolving his wings again. Laurens moved his hands around his chest and nudged his way around with his face, moving to be able to lock lips with him once again.

"Shakespeare," Laurens muttered. "You set my heart aflame, Alexander."

"Do I, now?"

"Indeed you do. As aflame as a demon may set to the heart of an angel.” He slid his hands up to Hamilton's cravat and untied it. As Hamilton kissed him, he did the same to his clothing. They worked longingly at stripping one another, lips consistently pecking at each other. 

When he finally slipped Hamilton's shirt off of his shoulders, Laurens dragged his fingertips over his back. 

"Mmn— Laurens, Laurens, Laurens," Hamilton mumbled in between kisses, feelings his knees and elbows go weak as he collapsed on top of Laurens, beginning to kiss his neck again. Laurens slowly moved his hand to Hamilton's member and took hold. "J-John..." 

"Flip over," Laurens whispered, pulling Hamilton with him as they switched positions. Laurens moved his way down, kissing his stomach as he continued moving his hand up and down Hamilton's member. Hamilton laughed breathily, hands exploring Laurens' nude body. 

"Are you ready to feel the love of a demon?" Hamilton breathed heavily, then added with a small smile, "Angel?"

"You frustrate me," he laughed. Hamilton opened his mouth to retaliate but only let out a soft moan as Laurens ran his thumb over his head. "Y'ever done this before?"

"Sex? Y-yes," he stuttered and moaned a little again, wrapping his arms around Laurens' neck and pulling him close so he could bury his face in his shoulder. "S-sex with an angel, no."

"It's not any different," Laurens offered, leaving kisses against Hamilton's neck. 

"I-It's wrong, though, for us to... do this w-when you're an angel and I-I'm a— a— ah... dammit, Laurens, you slur my speech,"

"Perfect.” He was barely audible against his neck. His hand moved faster against Hamilton's member and Hamilton let out a long, soft moan. He felt his cheeks grow warmer and warmer with more and more lust. Laurens felt him twitch and quickly retracted his hand, to which Hamilton responded by grabbing it and pulling it back. Laurens pulled his hand away again and got off of Hamilton, causing him to let out a quiet plea. Laurens chuckled. "You do know how obscene you look right now, hm?"

"What's that— supposed to— mean—?" Hamilton muttered, panting in between the few syllables he could utter. 

Laurens shrugged, smirking a little, "Nothing at all. Just that you demons of Hell are to maintain dominance and respect for the angels, no? And to see you so desperate for me, pleading for the pleasures I provide... why, my dear Alexander, it's quite the sight. Quite a handsome one, might I add. I want to see you writhing; begging for more.” He got back on the bed and towered over the still-panting Hamilton. "—And watch you as you show your weakness before me." He kissed his neck just a bit too slowly, making Hamilton's fists clench against the sheets of the bed.

"Laurens..."

"Will you plead for me, Alexander? I reckon you'd sound so handsome whilst doing so," Laurens kissed him again. 

"Hold on f-for a moment," Hamilton mumbled, eyes remaining closed. Laurens pulled away as Hamilton held his hand up, snapping his fingers several times as a red spark of flame lit and burnt out too juvenile to sustain. At the fourth snap the flame went up and revealed a vial. "Olive oil?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Laurens took it from his hand, going back to kissing his neck. "Perhaps I should employ you to apply it for me, Alexander. Would you like that?"

Hamilton felt himself twitch as he held back a moan at Laurens' kisses. 

"Use your words, Alex."

"Y-yes," he stuttered. Laurens pulled away with a self-satisfied grin as Hamilton sat up as well, Laurens handing him back the olive oil.  Hamilton popped it over and poured a bit on his hands— instead of applying it to Laurens' manhood, he began to lather it all over his body.  He let the slick oil run over Laurens' chest and abs and then over his biceps, bringing his hands up to press his thumb against Laurens' bottom lip as he climbed into his lap.  Laurens moaned at the sensation of having the oil rubbed against his skin, pulling Hamilton's body closer and lathering oils over him as well.

"My, my, Alexander," Laurens mumbled gently, feeling Hamilton smear the oil on his cheek as he dragged his thumb away from his lip.  "You've made quite a mess."

Hamilton didn't answer.  Instead, he kissed Laurens and sucked on his bottom lip, tasting the oil.  When Laurens began to pull away he bit down on the inside of his lip to keep him still, moaning a bit as he sucked.  

"Alex," Laurens said, speech slightly impaired due to his lip being in Hamilton's.  "Alexander."

"Hm?"  Hamilton pulled away and hummed.  Laurens continued moving his hands up and down his glossy back.  "I can lather something else now if you so wish." 

Laurens kissed his cheek as a substitute for an answer.  Hamilton got off of his lap and poured just a bit more oil on his already-lubricated hands and began to lather it on Laurens' erect manhood, slowly but surely.  Laurens bit his lip and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as Hamilton worked away.

When he was satisfied, not yet releasing, Hamilton set the bottle on the table by the bed as he was pulled into another kiss.  

"Alexander..." Laurens mumbled quietly, moving his oily hands up and down Hamilton's arms, "would you get on your elbows and knees for me, please?"

Hamilton felt a shiver run through him and he nodded, turning around and getting down as Laurens asked. Laurens ran his hand over his ass and pushed a slick finger into his hole, making Hamilton moan softly. He added a second one after a moment and spread them, pushing in slowly. He pulled back out and stood on his own knees, grabbed Hamilton's slippery hips and prodding at his entrance. Laurens asked, "Good?"

"Mm... mhm," Hamilton hummed. 

"What's that? Can't hear you."

"Y-yes, J, you're good," he stuttered. Satisfied, Laurens pushed in slowly.  Hamilton gasped and grabbed on to the bedsheets, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

"You like this, do you not?  Being ravaged by an angel?"  Laurens began to thrust with earnest, earning a louder moan from Hamilton.  "Writhing so handsomely under me... I know you want this so badly, my dear Alexander.  And you appeared so prideful before— where'd that pride go, dear?  Because now you are quite the display underneath me... mm... What would the opposite of prideful be, Alexander?"

Hamilton didn't answer as Laurens slowed his thrusts a bit, but continued to push even deeper. 

"Come on now, Alexander, what's the opposite of prideful?"

"A—Ah..." Hamilton tried to form words properly. "P-passive?"

"Mm... I think you can do better." Laurens pushed in, his thrusts more shallow than they had been previously.

"H-Humble..."

"Come, Alexander, aren't you a literary genius?  I beg of you, impress me, and I'll give you what you want," Laurens hummed, trying to keep his own voice from wavering as he pressed forward and wrapped on hand around Hamilton's cock.  He teasingly moved very slowly all of a sudden, making Hamilton squirm and groan.

"John..."

"You can do it.  I believe in you."

Hamilton picked his head up from the sheets just as Laurens thrust deeper, making him moan.  He needed more.  "P-please go faster."

"Uh-uh-uh," Laurens lectured, "words."

"Dammit— ah— lowly?  Mm— m-modest?"  He mumbled as Laurens thrust again.  His words became more rushed, "Bashful, meek— ah!— timid, d-defeated...! S-submissive, servile— J, oh, my God..."

"Mm... you are quite meek, possibly shy.  Good." Laurens began to move faster again, moving his hand as well.  "You're very good with words, dear Alexander.  I a-admire that.  It's quite the handsome feature of yours— you have m-many, might I add.  Such as your eyes... eyes such as yours ought to never be forgotten, dear, your eyes are s-so, so beautiful.  Intelligent." He moved his hand faster, thrusting harder on the quiet pleads Hamilton was mumbling, "And let me tell you, you're so smart.  I love listening to you talk, argue, reading your writing... people never could guess you were a demon, dear.  Y-you have them all fooled.  You had me f-fooled."

"Mm... 'm sorry f'r lyin'," Hamilton mumbled, trying to contain himself.

"What was that?"

"L-lying, to you, about being a— ah... demon,"

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Laurens hummed, kissing his back, "'m not mad.  I hid my wings from you as well."

"Mmn... John, y-you..."

"I— what?"

"You're my f-favorite angel," he whimpered a little and moaned, "my only angel."

"Flattering," Laurens chuckled.  "You're not such a flirt when you're like this, a-are you?"

Hamilton simply shook his head in defeat, craving more.  "John, please..."

John moved even faster, rocking the bed just slightly as Hamilton squirmed and twisted.  "So handsome, so beautiful... you're a masterpiece, Alexander, you're perfection in itself."

"Oh— J-John... Mmn," Hamilton writhed and, unable to hold it, released as Laurens continued to ravage him.  He groped the sheets desperately, panting, overstimulated as Laurens' hand moved away from his member and both hands were on his hips.  Laurens sat up a bit, giving him better angle.

Laurens smirked and panted, "Do you want me to release inside of you, dear Alexander?  If not, I'll pull out, but do tell me because I-I'm about to."

"Please, please," Hamilton whimpered, legs sill trembling as he was just barely able to hold himself up.  He wanted nothing more than to feel Laurens inside of him, and now all he wanted was to collapse and hold him again.  

"W-where?"

"Inside— me, p-please."

Laurens smiled, eyes closed as his fingernails dragged across Hamilton's hips and he thrust once, twice, before releasing inside of him.  He moaned and collapsed, pulling out and laying next to Hamilton who acted upon instinct and wrapped his arms around Laurens.  They both were breathing heavily and Laurens rolled onto his stomach, feeling his wings being to grow again.  Hamilton, a bit startled, pulled his hand away from Laurens' back and gazed at the white wings.

Laurens groaned and buried his face in the pillow, eyes stinging.  Hamilton cautiously touched his wings.

"Are you alright?"  Hamilton asked genuinely. "John?"

"Fine," he mumbled into the pillow.  Hamilton  grabbed his shoulder, trying to roll him back over.  He caught a glimpse of Laurens' face, as tears rushed down his cheeks.  

"John," he urged.  "J, hey."

"I can't control this, you do understand, right?"  Laurens whispered.  His voice didn't shake as he sat up, tucking his wings in as tears continued to slip from his eyes at a fast pace.  "Angels, we— can't control our emotions..."

"I know," Alexander said softly, "neither can demons.  We don't cry, though."

"Why not?"  Laurens sounded upset, desperately trying to wipe the tears but they kept spilling.  "If Angels do, it seems only fair that demons do as well."

"I have no answer to your inquiry," Hamilton took the other man's hand in his.  Laurens used his free hands to comb his hair through Hamilton's long, ginger hair.  

"Alexander," Laurens whispered urgently. "I am so sorry.  But I feel bitterness.”

"Towards me?"

"No, no, never.  Towards myself.  I half-regret what I have done and Alexander, I am so sorry.  So, so sorry.  Part of me feels as though it never should have happened.  I fear that I am bitter and angry, for I have committed a sin... sex with a demon."

"Worse than sex with a human," Hamilton nodded slowly.  "Yes, I know.  But, John, I'm so angry."

"What for?"

"Because I'm not sorry.” He shook his head, not daring to meet John's crystal blue eyes.  "I am not sorry for what we did.  Perhaps it is because I am a demon, and we do not feel remorse for sinning, but I don't think I would be sorry regardless.  I'm not sorry and I would do it a million times over.  That's why I am angry.  At myself, John, because I ignore your feelings for my own selfish desires."

"No, Alex, I—" Laurens couldn't find the words.  He continued to desperately wipe the tears, but alas they did not cease.  "Do not think yourself selfish.  I desired this just as much as you, and though it was a sin, I would do it again."

"I'm so angry with myself," Hamilton repeated hopelessly.  "And the fact that it's you— I never wanted you to know I was a demon, I thought you were human.  Humans get so afraid of demons, I didn't want you to be afraid of me, John.  And then I found out you were an angel and I— I don't know.  That didn't cause me to lust more just because you're an angel, it just made the act feel so much more sinful.  My whole life, humans, Angels, and other demons see me as sin.  As if my existence is a sin.  I didn't want to tell you 'no' because then you'd change your mind and John— I wanted you so bad anyway.  I was so selfish and I should have made sure.  If people find out about this then you'll be forever shamed and I want to be special to you, John, I don't want to be 'that demon' that you sinned with."

"You are special to me, my dear Alexander.  I did not want you to know I was an angel before because I wished to avoid this very situation.  From birth, as an angel, I'm expected to be the best and to be pure and obedient.  I don't want to be seen that way.  I want to be different.  I don't want every man I love to think of me as a pure, high and holy being.  That's not me.  I cannot help falling in love Alexander and when I fell in love with you, I did not want you to think of me differently.  But please, do not leave because you know the truth.  Please, please, do not see me as sinful lust."

"Of course not," Hamilton mumbled, kissing Laurens on the cheek.  He wiped Laurens' tears.  "I love you."

Laurens nodded, the tears disappearing as if on queue.  "Are you sure?"

"I do.  I do, John, I do.  And do not be angry at your tears... I wish I was able to cry as well.  But when I am sad, it turns into anger.  I'm sorry.  I want to cry.  I want so badly to cry.  And the lust in me doesn't want to love you.  But I do.  That's why I am angry.  I care."

Laurens laughed bitterly and kissed Hamilton.  "Angels are stupid," he mumbled, "we have uncontrollable, externalities feelings.  And feelings are stupid."

"No, don't say that," Hamilton hushed him, burying his face in his neck and continuing to stroke his wing.  "We should go before the humans get suspicious."

"Right," Laurens said, pulling away and looking at the sheets and blanket on the bed which very dirty, mostly from the olive oil, which stained the cotton.  

Hamilton pulled him back.  "I said we should go.  But... just a few more minutes?"

"Are you able to— you know, replace the bedsheets?"

"Of course," Hamilton nodded, snapping his fingers twice and then flopping back down onto the newly clean bed.  "Shit."

"What is it?"

"There's still oil on my body," he sighed, getting back up and wiping himself off with the blanket.  He pulled on his pants, watching as Laurens dressed, and snapped again to replace the bedding once more.  "You should leave first.  I'll leave in a little while after this, alright?  The humans won't take kindly to— ah, what do they call it?"

"Sodomy."

Hamilton laughed, buttoning his waist coat. "Humans are quite silly, are they not?"

Laurens agreed. "Indeed they are."

"To think that they assume something as petty as sodomy is a sin.  Knaves," he paused and fastened his cravat, "it's so humorous to watch them try to interpret simple, simple things and still misread them!"

"Oh, yes, hilarious.  Quite a laugh watching them burn and hang and shame one another," Laurens mumbled.

"Well, when you put it that way— I just mean that it's funny how empty their brains are, no?"

"I understand.” Laurens kissed him quickly, putting his wings away as he pulled on his coat.  Hamilton pulled him back in for a more tender kiss and smiled against his lips.

"Our little secret, my dear J.  Yes?"

"Our little secret," he repeated softly.  "Adieu, Alexander.  I presume we shall meet again next week?"

"Mm... are you busy tomorrow evening?"  Hamilton asked specifically, a small, wry grin on his lips.  "I cannot wait to see you again."

"Tomorrow evening then.” He opened the door, hearing the loud chatter of the bar downstairs. 

"Adieu.” He waved. “‘Till tomorrow evening,"

Laurens nodded and smiled, leaving the room and closing the door.  Hamilton sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes heavy and body still tired.  Perhaps spending the night here wouldn't hurt.  He thought of Laurens, and of the sin they committed, the way the olive oil ran over his toned body and rippling biceps, and then of his smile and his wings and even his tears.  

Watching an angel cry was strange— it wasn't like humans.  Humans cried with twisted faces and ugly sobs.  Humans were pained.  Angels just had tears.  Their faces stayed neutral and their voices stayed calm but the tears rushed down their faces at fast rates.  It somehow made it more saddening when angels cried.

Hamilton felt anger again.  Demons couldn't cry.  He was expected to be cold and ruthless.  But he wasn't like that— Hamilton didn't want to be that.  He wanted desperately to be able to feel something other than anger, lust, hatred, and sardonic humor.  He felt that with Laurens; a sense of caring and love.  If that could be the feeling, of course, as he could never feel it before.

It was just something about Laurens that made his bitterness fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago so I decided to edit and post it here. There’s your daily founding father sin.


End file.
